


Day 19. Коробочка с сюрпризом

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Ники Хэммик знает, что подарить
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Kudos: 23
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 19. Коробочка с сюрпризом

**Author's Note:**

> #AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find on Twitter)

Нил знает, что идеи Ники никогда ничем хорошим не заканчиваются. А ещё Ники иногда бывает просто неудержим, как, скажем, цунами или ураган. Поэтому когда Хэммик врывается в их комнату с горящими глазами, Джостен даже не трудится пошевелиться, потому что пиздец неотвратим. 

Ники с ухмылкой оглядывает их, чуть прищуривается, задерживаясь на ладони Эндрю на груди Нила, а потом усаживается на край кровати у них в ногах.

– Я по делу, – говорит он, продолжая ухмыляться. 

– Да хоть по двум, – лениво отзывается Эндрю, – стучаться надо. 

– Ну, вдруг я увидел бы что-то интересное, – Ники уворачивается от подзатыльника севшего Нила и откашливается. – Так вот. Я решил поучаствовать в вашей… интимной жизни и привнести в неё разнообразие.

– Третьего в постели мы не планировали. 

– А жаль, я… Ай! – на этот раз удар Нила достигает своей цели. – Ладно, ладно. К делу. Скоро день влюблённых, так что вот вам подарок, – Ники впихивает в руки Джостена коробочку, перевязанную ярко-голубой лентой, и встаёт. – Откроете при случае. 

Но, разумеется, Нил слишком любопытен и уже тянет ленту, а потом спокойно, подозрительно ровно спрашивает:

– Это что такое? 

Ники в два огромных шага оказывается у двери и с весёлым хохотом сваливает. Ему вслед летит коробка и гневное миньярдовское:

– Хэммик, блять!

***  
Эндрю оставляет без ответа все шутки и намёки Ники, без тени сомнения отказывается от похода в клуб и просто наслаждается спокойствием. С первого этажа доносятся голоса Джостена и Дэя, снова азартно спорящих над записями игр, и это почти усыпляет. Спустя некоторое время Нил поднимается в спальню и присаживается на подлокотник кресла.

– Кевин пошёл спать, – говорит он, запуская пальцы в волосы Эндрю. – Что читаешь?

Миньярд показывает ему обложку и украдкой зевает. 

– Я удивлён, что вы не пошли со всеми развлекаться. 

– Без тебя какое веселье, – усмехается Нил, вставая, потягивается и стаскивает футболку. – Я в душ и тоже не отказался бы поспать. 

Миньярд лишь кивает и снова утыкается в книгу. Буквально через десять минут он слышит лёгкие шаги босых ног, и Нил останавливается у него за спиной. 

– Эндрю.

В его голос проскальзывают едва заметные хриплые нотки, и Эндрю заинтересованно запрокидывает голову. И давится вопросом, залипая на ярком румянце на щеках Нила. Он _обожает_ , как краснеет Джостен, и никогда не упускает шанса сказать или сделать что-то, что заставит его смутиться. А когда Нил заведён, он краснеет совершенно по-особенному. Вот как сейчас. 

Миньярд сглатывает, медленно скользя взглядом по лицу Нила – полуопущенные ресницы, россыпь веснушек на горящих щеках, закушенная губа – ниже, по таким соблазнительным шее и ключицам. 

– Иди сюда, – хрипло выдыхает он, хватая Джостена за руку, и тянет на себя. И захлёбывается стоном, когда тот выходит из-за кресла. – Это что, чёрт возьми?

– Подарок Ники, – еле слышно отвечает Нил, краснея ещё больше. Лисий хвостик кокетливо качается, щекоча его ноги. 

Миньярд с коротким рычанием встаёт и одним ловким броском роняет Джостена на кровать, нависая сверху. 

– Да или нет? – едва сдерживаясь, спрашивает Эндрю, сжимая пальцы на бедре Нила, чёртов хвостик безраздельно завладевает его вниманием. 

– А сам-то как думаешь? Да, – выдыхает Нил и, помедлив, переворачивается на живот. 

***  
Ники отвлекается от спора с Рене и читает пришедшее смс от Эндрю, а потом с самодовольной ухмылкой поворачивается к Элисон.

– Эй, Рейнольдс, с тебя двадцатка. 

_"Ладно, Хэммик, твой подарок был неплох"._


End file.
